Sunshine and Gunpowder
by hettylange
Summary: A densi one shot of what I think should have happened in the final scene of the episode 'Wanted'. [COMPLETE]


**A/N This one shot takes place after last night's episode, 'Wanted' (4x17). **

**I don't own the show or the characters unfortunately. **

"Goodnight" Kensi said to him as she walked away, ignoring any further ramblings of his. She heard him shout that she smells like sunshine, and she was happy she was facing away from him because she couldn't contain her smile. She walked out of the boatshed hearing the click of the door behind her, she hesitated going back in but decided against it when she heard Deeks voice from behind the door.

"…and gun powder. My two favourite things"

Kensi could only imagine what Deeks was thinking at that moment, but she decided it was best to leave quickly so Deeks wouldn't realize she heard him.

Kensi made her way to her car and drove home with the radio low, so it was a soft murmur. She tried to distract herself from the things she had recently heard, but the thoughts formed in her mind and she couldn't stop them. _What if Deeks really does feel that way about me _she thought to herself. As she continued to wonder about Deeks' feeling towards her she couldn't help but to think back to the case with Astrid. When Astrid asked Kensi if she was in love with her partner she had immediately denied it in her own mind. But as the weeks went by she couldn't stop thinking about those words. Kensi couldn't remember the exact moment she herself had realized she was in love with Deeks, but she knew it now.

She pulled up to her house, fiddling with her keys, as she made her way inside. Being too exhausted to do anything else, she grabbed a beer and plopped down on the couch. She clicked on the TV but set it to mute, since she wasn't paying it any attention, as Deeks was all she could think about. Kensi wondered what she would say if she ever had the chance to talk to him about their 'thing'. All she could hope for was that he felt the same way, and she wasn't sure that he did. The silence of her home was deafening, until a loud knock at the door startled her.

* * *

Deeks had known for a while now that he and Kensi had a strong connection that he never had with anyone before. He always wrote it off as a strong partnership, but as he stood there thinking about her scent he couldn't help but realize that there was more to it. _How did I not realize this, _Deeks thought to himself, _I think I'm in love with Kensi. _He ran his hands through his hair and stood in silence for a few minutes, before he remembered that he was standing alone in the middle of the boat shed. He pushed his thoughts aside and made his way out of the boat shed and towards his car.

As he drove he couldn't stop the thoughts from forming in his mind. He was in love with Kensi and there was nothing he could do about it. He wondered if she felt the same way, if they really did have a 'thing'. He wondered if anything good would come from a relationship, sure he would be with Kensi, but would it destroy their partnership? Thousands of similar thoughts raced his mind, until finally the car stopped, but he wasn't at home he was at Kensi's. Deeks couldn't even remember how he got there. He wasn't exactly sure of what happened, but somehow he was overcome with courage, and now stood on Kensi's porch knocking on her door.

* * *

Kensi regained her composure put down her beer, and made her way over to the door. She peeked out the window to see her crazy haired partner waiting anxiously.

"Hi" Kensi said quietly as she opened the door wide enough for Deeks to step inside. Deeks walked over to the couch and sat down, Kensi moving in next to him. They sat without saying anything for a while, until Kensi started to get a little worried over Deeks' lack of talking.

"Hey, are you going to say something or just sit there? I'm getting a little worried" Kensi smiled softly towards him.

Deeks sighed heavily and turned his body so he was facing towards her, "Can we talk?" He asked so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"We talk everyday Deeks"

"No I mean talk about us, our um…our thing" Feeling embarrassed he turned away to look down at his hands, sitting in his lap. Kensi wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but she was tired of wondering, and knew this was her opportunity to say how she felt. She took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring look.

"You first" She squeezed his hand slightly allowing him to take the lead in this conversation.

"Okay" He began, looking up at her. "I think it's best if I just come right out and say what I need to say. We've been partners for a few years now, and the first moment I saw you, you took my breath away. You looked beautiful, even if I was considering you as a suspect." A smile grew on Kensi's lips. "As we grew closer, I knew I was able to put all my trust in you, I've told you things I've never told anyone, ever"

"I know you were a stripper" Kensi laughed, flashing him a teasing smile, which of course made Deeks smile.

"Right." He agreed "I think we have something here Kens, I really do and I think if maybe we could give us a shot" He mumbled the end of his sentence, as he started to lose his confidence.

"You're right" Kensi smiled

"What?" Deeks was sure that she didn't feel the same way that is until now.

"You're right. When I first met you, you were a pain in the ass, well you still are. But after today the thought of me losing you, it was too much. I thought about the cases we've worked before, how I know I can trust you with anything. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if we just went for it. Although I was sure that you had never thought about me that way" Kensi shifted in her seat, feeling awkward as this was a conversation neither of them had, had before.

"Look Kens, I don't know what will happen if we just go for it. I don't know what will happen to our friendship, or our partnership. But I do know one thing, and it's that I am in love with you and I can't spend another minute not knowing what would happen if we just took that chance." Kensi sat in shock; she couldn't believe what he said. Deeks was staring at her waiting for her to respond. The seconds began to feel like minutes, and the regret of his confessions hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Look if you don't feel that way about me I can just leave now, and pretend this never happened" He continued

"You love me?" Kensi asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes" One simple word was all Deeks could manage.

"I love you too Deeks" Kensi whispered so quietly she wasn't sure he had even hear her, but that thought was soon forgotten. Deeks leaned over resting his forehead on hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Is this what you want?" Deeks cared about her, and as much as he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, he wasn't going to do so if she didn't want to. She smiled, and nodded her head, letting Deeks know that this was exactly what she wanted.

Deeks brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Kensi deepened the kiss instantly, pouring all her emotions into their actions. Her hands untwined from his, moving up to his neck, as she pulled him in closer. Deeks sat, now resting his hand over her jaw line as they continued to kiss. Eventually the air became sparse, and it was an unfortunate necessity that broke apart their kiss. There was a well needed release of tension between the two, and all they could do is smile.

"I overheard what you said earlier" Kensi admitted "In the boatshed you said I smell like sunshine and gunpowder, your two favourite things"

"You weren't supposed to hear that" he said chuckling, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad I did"

"Why do you say that?" Deeks said feeling curious.

"I wasn't sure you felt that way for me, so I planned on just ignoring my feelings until they went away. Then I heard you talking and I thought maybe, just maybe, we really could have something." Kensi confessed

"I think deep down I knew I felt this way about you, but I only just realized it, and I can't believe it took me this long." The pair grew silent, sitting on the couch.

"What do we do now?" Kensi said, breaking the silence.

"Well, how about a date Friday night?"

Instead of answering, Kensi leaned into him kissing him again, Deeks pulled her in close kissing her back. This kiss was less needy then their last, it was soft and sweet, lingering with love.

"You just can't resist me can you?" Deeks relieving some of the tension that hung in the air.

"Shut up" Kensi smiled, and punch him hard in the shoulder

"Ouch!" he yelped, "Was that really necessary?" Deeks tried to be serious but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, Kensi smiling back.

"It's a date" Kensi said answering his earlier question.

"Good" Deeks smiled pulling her into a hug.

Kensi and Deeks had spent the rest of the night, sipping beer and watching bad TV, like they had done so many nights before. This time, however, kisses were exchanged without any second thoughts. They didn't know what would happen, or where they would end up, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were two partners, two best friends, who fell in love, and were finally taking their chance.

**A/N Not my best work and I know it's short but I just had to write it. Leave a review what do you think should have happened after their final scene in the episode? :)**


End file.
